


Madeline

by cupcakethecute



Series: People [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: No Fandom - Freeform, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, descriptions, girls, types of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakethecute/pseuds/cupcakethecute
Summary: She doesn't care about your feelings, but she doesn't hesitate to weave flowers into your hair.





	Madeline

 

         She wears flowers in her hair and her heart, she loves the world and hates the people.

  
                She’s sharp but she’s hidden, like a little piece of glass on your kitchen floor.

  
                           You know she’d run away with you if you asked but you’d never ask.

  
  Her hands are cold but her chest is warm, she’ll tell you you’re wrong and smile like she doesn’t care.


End file.
